Real But Not Real
by hunniehan
Summary: "Baekhyun kenapa?" –Chanyeol / "Ya ampun hyung, apakah kau tidak melihat bibirnya maju 5 cm sejak tadi?" –Sehun / "Dasar raksasa tidak peka!" –Baekhyun / Hanya karena hal itu, Baekhyun ngambek! Sebenarnya ada apa? / ChanBaek, EXO/EXOCouple. Judul aneh tetapi mempunyai makna. RnR


**Real But Not Real**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan semua member EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy (maybe), BL**

**Length : Drabble**

**A/N:**

Wah, ini ff pertama aku dan ff ChanBaek pertama aku! *joget bareng chen/?*

Mudahmudahan kalian pada like like my ff gitu ya :") dan maaf jika ada typo karena typo itu manusiawi :v

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

OK, CHECK THIS OUT

Summary:

_"Baekhyun kenapa?" –Chanyeol / "Ya ampun hyung, apakah kau tidak melihat bibirnya maju 5 cm sejak tadi?" –Sehun / "Dasar raksasa tidak peka!" –Baekhyun / Hanya karena hal itu, Baekhyun ngambek! Sebenarnya ada apa?_

* * *

"Ahh, rasanya lelah sekali." sahut Sehun dari kamarnya.

Lihatlah, semua member sudah terkapar di lantai hotel dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi lelah. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun, pemuda mungil tersebut juga ada disana. Tapi tunggu sebentar–

"Baek, kau mau minu–"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku bias mengambilnya sendiri."

Whaaat. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada pacarnya sendiri?

"Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang sedang mengipasi Suho.

"Kau kan pacarnya. Seharusnya kau tau. Kau tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun hyung sendiri." jawab Sehun ketus.

"Bantu aku Hun. Kau kan tadi bersama dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya kau juga tahu mengapa dia seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan."

"Ya ampun hyung, apakah kau tidak melihat bibirnya maju 5 cm sejak tadi? Aku yakin Baekhyun hyung pasti sedang badmood. Coba saja hyung tanyakan ke dia."

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun langsung pergi ke kamar Baekhyun –dan dia sendiri.

Baekhyun sepertinya habis mandi. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan –wow, dia begitu seksi dimata Chanyeol. Dia mulai membayangkan betapa seksinya Baekhyun sampai–

"Ackhh!" satu pukulan manis dari Baekhyun mendarat di perutnya yang berkotak enam itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus. Sama seperti tadi. Oh! Ternyata Sehun benar, bibir Baekhyun yang seksi itu –menurut Chanyeol– maju dan bertambah maju dengan datangnya Chanyeol.

Ugh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir itu, melumatnya dan–

Ow ow ow. Tidak sekarang Park. Urusi urusanmu dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu ok?!

"Kau kenapa sih Baek? Jutek sekali dengan pacarmu ini." terang Chanyeol.

"Dasar raksasa tidak peka!" sahut Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya kedepan dadanya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang maju.

"Apa? Tidak peka apanya? Jelaskan Baekhyunku sayang." Channyeol berkata sambil mendekat memeluk Baekhyunnya –cara agar cepat dimaafkan ala Chanyeol–

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku sebal. Mengapa di Music Bank tadi ada banner besar sekali dan yeah, kau pasti tau banner apa itu." Jelas Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir keras. Sepertinya ia tidak melihat banner besar apapun yang berkaitan dengannya ataupun Baekhyun disana kecuali bannernya dengan–

Oh! Sekarang Chanyeol tahu.

"Mengapa tidak bilang daritadi kalau kau cemburu. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap Dara noona sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri Baek. Jadi jangan ngambek lagi, arra?" ya, maksud Chanyeol itu adalah banner dirinya dengan Dara 2NE1 yang terpampang besar di acara Music Bank tadi.

"Hn, habisnya, banner itu besar sekali. Dan aku baru melihat di instagram fotomu sedang tersenyum saat melihat banner itu. Aku kan –yeah, mh, cemburu, bisa dibilang begitu." Jelas Baekhyun sambil semakin menyamankan posisinya di dada Chanyeol.

Rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ke-imutan pacarnya. Segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat. Karena sudah tidak tahan, lihatlah, Chanyeol segera menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan mulai melumatnya.

Yeah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua.

"sssttt, kalian bias diam tidak. Jangan sampai kita ketahuan." Bisik Sehun.

"Betapa romantisnya mereka berdua. Rasanya aku juga ingin punya pacar seperti Chanyeol" sahut Chen.

What? Chen dengan Chanyeol? Lihat, baru berkata seperti itu, Chen segera di tertawakan member lain. Tawa yang ditahan pastinya, agar mereka tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

Chen menghiraukan tertawaan member lain dan kembali mengintip pasangan di dalam kamar. Mulai saat ini, ia menobatkan dirinya sebagai ketua ChanBaek shipper seluruh dunia.

Ada yang berminta untuk bergabung?

END

Hehe, gimana? Memuaskan gakk? Karya pertama aku nih. Terinspirasi sama foto Chanyeol yang lagi senyum senyum gaje ngeliat banner ChanDara :v

Rencananya sih pengen bikin oneshoot lagi. Bisa request couple kok, yang di EXO aja yah tapinya :p

Tergantung sama review nya juga sih.

Makanya, kalo mau lanjut ayo diteken kotak reviewnya terus review…..

Kritik dan saran yang membangun aku terima dengan senang hati :3

Makasih yang udah baca. Jangan lupa review ya…paipaiii


End file.
